Inappropriate
by SleepyCrimson Ninja
Summary: Serah inwardly hoped that she'd have a chance to eat dinner with her sister, Lightning, who most of the time isn't around due to work after being promoted a high rank, but unfortunately for her, she finds something...else instead...


**random plot bunny, popped up in my head as i was playing Dissidia 012, so my first fic out of the anime and into the games...**

**disclaimers: i don't own the Lightning, Serah and Vanille...that's all kudos to Square Enix...**

**hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Inappropriate_

Serah came back home from school, dead tired from all the club activites that was held for the whole day, seeing that some of the lights around the house was on while the rest of the house was dim, she was happy that her sister was home earlier than midnight. Thankfully before coming home, she decided to buy a take-out, good for two. Serah inwardly hoped that she'd have a chance to eat dinner with her sister, who most of the time isn't around due to work after being having promoted to the Commander rank. Serah was closing the front door behind her, and she heard muffled voices echoing through the house…

"That's weird…is Lightning really here…or there's a burglar…" the younger Farron slightly became nervous as she placed the food on the kitchen counter and taking Lightning's spare military dagger along with its holster, that was incidentally hanging on the wall, held by a hook on the side of the countertop table. Nervousness and slight fear threatening to overwhelming her. She went closer to the sound of the voices; It was in Lightning's room

And unfortunately for her she didn't expect to hear this coming from the elder Farron's room, so she just stood there, unmoving.

"Light… No… stop…don't…" Vanille gasped

"You say that now? After you enticed me this far…." Lightning starting complain

"Wait…hey…I changed my…mind…"

"You do know, I'm not gonna go back quietly now…"

-sound of the bed springs giving in to the weight of the two persons on it-

"No~ don't'…please…"

"Oh c'mon Vanille, don't be selfish…if you're gonna resist more….i won't hesitate to…."

"You're being such a meanie…"

"hehe…, and I'm going to get rid of this..."

-sound of cloth ripping-

"Nyaaaaa~ Lightning…."

"Its…so beautiful, Vanille…its pink and delicate….it's such a work of art…Can I touch it?" Serah who was just behind the door, blushed.

"Hey….cut it out…..don't be like that…"

"You cute when you're upset…"

"Shut up…"

"Wait you always wanted this haven't you, Vanille?"

-Vanille starts to pant- "Please….Lightning, I'm begging y-aah~"

The soldier just chuckles, "It's as if it wants my fingers to come to…"

-bed springs bouncing, bedpost slightly moving against the wooden floor-

"Hey~!"

"….clinging to my fingers, it's no use I can't restrain myself anymore…"

"No…please…"

"I want to press my lips to it…"

-Vanille gasps- "No, no….anything but that, please Light….don't be like that…."

"That's rather cruel of you to say such a thing …."

Serah, now realizing it was Lightning and Vanille was in the room, doing _something_ , she wanted to look away, but like they say 'curiosity killed the cat.'

"Noo….Light…if you're gonna do that I'm will…"

"Really?….you will…what?"

Serah somewhat sensed that something unusual was going on, she opened the door then, but the other two seem to fail to notice her.

"I'm gonna get pissed at you…Light….I finally have the rare collector's item tea set I ordered, after waiting days on end…and you were eating Choco bon bons…so don't touch it with your hands, that's still having chocolate sticking to it."

Serah, instead of seeing the things she somewhat expected to see, wasn't what she actually saw was…

Vanille looking at Lightning with a cute angry pout, arms knotted in front of the redhead girl. As for Lightning, she holding on to delicate looking light pink tea-cup with having lots of meticulous looking designs all around the cup, and the thin handle of the cup looks so thin, like it's going break under Lightning's fingers. And oh how she couldn't fathom the contradicting scenario she had been imagining in her mind. "holy Chocobo…"

At the sound of Serah's voice, Lightning turned to look at her only to find her frozen state of her sister, she raised a brow.

Wondering what got Lightning's attention Vanille turned to the same direction to, see Serah, just standing there.

"Uhm….Serah…are you okay?" Lightning questioned the younger Farron, getting no response.

"Oh hey, Serah!" Vanille greeted.

Upon hearing both voices she then replied, "Uhm….I have some take outs…want some?"

"Of course!" Lightning and Vanille said in unison. Lightning gave the delicate tea cup to Vanille, who immediately received it and very gently placing it on the nightstand. Then the two went to Serah's spot.

"Serah, what'you have…" Lightning asked with a smile

"What?"

"….take-out…"

"Pizza and potato mojos"

"Nice…come let's eat.." Vanille cheered happily then went to skip to the table.

"C'mon…" Lightning nudges at her the younger.

Seeming to freeze up again. Lightning decided to pick her up bridal style and hugged her close, and headed for the table, which was by now ready and set, thanks to Vanille.

As Serah felt herself lifted up by her sister somewhat easily. She felt her heart skip a beat.

As soon as Lightning placed her on the chair, she sat in another and served up a slice of pizza and a few mojos, then started to eat herself.

Serah mumbled in a barely audible whisper, embarrassed at her self

"Oh dear….what did I just…think…?"

* * *

**ahahaha...and yes, this is on crack...**

**So, how was it?**

**comment via REVIEW below and let me know!**

**over and out,**

**SCN**


End file.
